1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prewired circuit modules, and more particularly, to circuit modules which may be employed for standard wiring applications normally encountered in electrical installations.
2. Description of Prior Art
To install electrical fixtures in a residence or commercial dwelling, an electrician must wire each fixture differently. For example, electrical switches are wired differently than light fixtures. As a result, electrical installation is a timely, inefficient and costly process. Moreover, due to the many different wiring schemes required for various fixtures, the likelihood of error in wiring a fixture is substantial.
There have been various "prewired" modules intended to provide easy and quick installation for single pole switches, three-way switches, outlets and light fixtures. Although such modules increase installation efficiency with respect to the fixtures for which the modules are designed, the modules are not adaptable to a variety of fixtures. Moreover, they usually require specially designed plug-in switches and receptacles. Due to these and other limitations, known prewired modules fail to provide devices adaptable to a variety of standard electrical fixtures.